The Kindred
by espacole
Summary: Twelve years after Ron's death, an old and powerful evil returns, who was long, thought to have been defeated. I am not the original writer nor do i own either Kim Possible or Stargate SG-1. The story belongs to James MacPherson. He has agreed to let me repost the story and finish it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Tragedy

The outline of two people made their way up the side of a building, carefully hiding within the shadows. Early that day, Drakken had stolen a power generator and they were called in to stop Drakken and to get the generator back, if possible. For what they were informed, Drakken was building another doomsday device. Neither of them were surprised, because Drakken had done doomsday device's to death. They found an opening and got inside. Quietly, they made their through the lair, until they found the doomsday device. Drakken stood next to a console.

"This seems too easy." the redhead whispered, "I'll take care of Drakken and his doomsday devise."

The blonde looked alarmed. "KP, what about Shego?"

Kim started looking around. "Where is Shego, anyway?"

"Try looking around, Princess!" a female voice called out from above.

Their heads jerked upward and they saw a woman with black hair and a jump suit colored black and green. Her hands were glowing a green color. This also attracted Drakken attention.

"Shego! Take care of the pest!" He commanded.

"I'm on it." Shego replied.

"Great! Ron, you get the self-destruct. I got Shego." Kim said as she got into her fighting stance.

Shego jumped down and kicked Kim, but she blocked it. Ron ran off to get to the self-destruct button. Kim was backed into a corner. Shego fired a few plasma bolts at Kim, bur she grabbed a metal plate and deflect the bolts. Shego smashed through the plate and flipped Kim over her shoulder. Kim landed on her feet.

Ron rushed at Drakken and knocked him down and looked over the console. He was having a difficult time finding the self-destruct button. There was so many buttons on the console. Most wasn't even marked. A pink mole rat popped out of Ron's pocket and examined the console.

"Rufus! Which button is the right one?" Ron looked over the console.

Rufus looked at the buttons and shrugs. "I don't know."

Ron started pressing random buttons. Some set off alarms, while others activated the lasers. Ron then noticed a button marked 'Danger!' He pressed it and a computerized-voice declared a two minute self-destruct countdown. Kim and Shego kept fighting until the countdown started.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Kim suggested.

"Agreed, but you're staying here!" With all her energy, Shego fired a powerful plasma bolt at Kim.

Ron charged, and pushed Kim out of the way, taking the hit. Ron hit the wall and was knocked out. Kim ran to him, but didn't make it before a laser from the automated weapons hit the ceiling, and debris fell, trapping Ron underneath a ton of debris.

"Ron!" She cried out.

Kim ran to try and dig Ron out. Drakken and Shego took the opportunity to flee.

Ron regained conscious. "I'm stuck. KP, just go!"

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving without you."

"If you don't go now, no one will get out." He looked directly into Kim's eyes, and a tear fell from his eye. "Please. I don't want you to die."

She was about to say something, but Ron shouted at her to leave quickly. Taking Rufus, she bolted from the lair and got out before it exploded. Kim The force of the explosion knocked Kim to the ground. Debris from the lair was thrown in all directions. Kim was pulled to her feet by a Global Justice Agent. There were many more GJ agents, and they had Drakken and Shego in custody. Kim was congratulated on the success of the mission, but she didn't even take noticed of the people around her, that is, until Dr. Director came forward.

"Well done." Then she noticed that Ron wasn't anywhere near. "Where's Ron?" She looked around, but didn't see any sign of him.

Kim made eye-contact with Dr. Director. She saw the tears coming, but Kim broke it off in a second. In all that time, the Dr. knew everything. Ron was gone.

"I'm sorry for your lose. I assure you that he won't be forgotten."

It took many hours to clear through the remains of Drakken's lair. When they got to the spot where Ron was, there was nothing left. Not even a piece of clothing. As if he was disintegrated. Wade's scans determined that Ron was killed at the moment the lair exploded.

Over the next few days, Kim didn't even leave her room. Her food was brought to her, and even then she didn't eat. She hadn't got a decent night sleep for the last couple of days. She kept having the same nightmare every night. She kept reliving the mission, watching Ron die in the explosion, and would wake up calling out his name. Today was different though, Kim was leaving for one reason. It was Ron's funeral, and she would attend. She got ready around the same time she was being called, she slowly made her way out of her room. Rufus was riding on her shoulder. He wasn't taking it easy, either. Kim just walked past her parents, without making eye contact, and went to the car. The drive was as quiet as an empty tomb. Kim's parents didn't know what to do. They arrived and when Kim got out, she felt rain drops.

"That's strange. Wasn't the weather supposed to be sunny?" James Possible wondered.

The sky was filled with darken clouds and the rain kept falling. Kim noticed many students showed up to pay their respects. Wade showed up in the flesh and surprisingly, even Bonnie. All dressed in black. Kim didn't concentrate on the service. She was still thinking about Ron. She wished she had said something to Ron. Anything, but she didn't. Even when Kim was giving Ron's Eulogy, she kept thinking about the last time she saw Ron.

After the service, Kim met with Ron's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. I'm sorry about Ron. I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"Don't worry. From what we heard, he saved you. Please stop thinking about what happened. It won't help if you dwell in the past. It'll only make it harder." Mr. Stoppable said.

"I'm not sure when the pain will go away." Kim admitted.

"Give it time, Kim." Mrs. Stoppable replied.

When everyone left, Kim stood next to the grave. She remained silent, oblivious to the person, which seemed to have come from nowhere. He just stood next to her. When she finally noticed the person, she turned and looked at him. He was dressed in a black suit and had short brown hair. He looked at her.

"Sorry about your friend." The man said.

"How do you know him? Nobody really knew him." Kim replied.

He extended his hand and she took it. "My name is Janus, and I met Ron briefly. He spoke very highly about you." Kim couldn't help, but smile. "He was a good person. One of the few whose heart was pure."

"That's Ron for you. Always kind to people no matter what they said about him." Kim said with a smile, but it didn't stay long.

"Right now, he's in a better place. It's time you moved on, but don't forget him." Janus said with a kind smile.

"I won't forget him." Kim said, somewhat calmer.

"Sorry, but I must be going." Janus said.

Kim turned and walked to the car, but stopped. "Hey can I..." She stopped when she turned around. Janus was gone. She looked all around the Cemetery only seeing gravestones and trees. _"Could that have been... no, I must be seeing things."_ Taking a deep breath, she went back to the car. When the car pulled into the driveway, Kim got out and went directly to her room, without uttering a word.

"It must be really hard for her, losing a friend. Let's give her some time." James suggested to his family, which they agreed to.

When Kim got to her room, she was about to throw herself on her bed, but she stopped. Sitting on her desk, was an envelope. "That's strange. I don't recall seeing that there earlier." She picked it up, but the envelope was blank. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her eye filled with tears as she read the letter.

_Dear KP,_

_This will be delivered by a friend of mine, whom you don't know, at the time of my funeral. That way, you'll get some time to yourself without anyone bothering you. I know you'll be down and depressed, but I don't want you to be sad. Please don't give up. I love you and I want you to be happy. Don't dwell in the past. Look for the future. Don't worry about me. I'll be with you, always._

_Ron Stoppable_

When Kim finished reading the message, she felt more relaxed, yet still depressed. "I wish you were still here, Ron." She dropped to her bed cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginnings

**_-Twelve Years Later-_**

The alarm started going off. Half-asleep, Kim hit the snooze button. She lifted up her head and looked at the clock. It was 10:00 am.

"Oh great! I'm late!" Kim shouted.

She pulled herself out of bed and got cleaned up and ready for work, but only to remember that today was her day off. Kim came into the Living Room of her apartment and Kim looked around. Normally Tara, her roommate, was usually up, but she was no where to be seen.

"Tara." Kim called out, but no reply.

Kim then noticed a small piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and read it.

"_Kim. I need to tell you something, but I'm kinda busy right now. Can you meet me at the park around 11:45 today?" - Tara_

"What does she have to tell me?" Kim wondered as she dropped to the couch.

Kim took her Kimmunicator and searched through the pictures she had. She had one with her and Tara at the time Tara joined the Air Force. Another one with her parents and brothers when she graduated from school. She stopped at one that brought happy memories, but back painful ones as well. One with Kim and Ron at their Junior Prom. The night when they admitted they loved each other.

"It's been twelve years. Why does it still hurt?" A few more tears fell from Kim's eyes. When her Kimmunicator started beeping, she cleared her eyes, and answered it. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

On the other end sat a super genius and an old friend of Kim. "I got bad news, Kim."

"Let me guess, some villain trying to conquer the world?" Kim asked.

"It's been five years since anyone has tried, so no." Wade said. "I've been called to help the government with a top secret project, so I'm leaving today."

"Classified?" Kim asked.

"Yes, classified." He replied. "Sorry, but I better go." The screen went blank.

Looking at the clock, it read 11:28. Realizing time had flown by, she bolted out the door. Kim came running into park and when she got there, Tara was nowhere to be seen.

"I hope I'm not late." Kim wondered as she looked around for Tara.

This was how it's been since they moved into their apartment. Tara has always been secretive about helping Kim, trying everything she could think of. A year after Ron's death, Tara tried to get Kim to date more. She tried for years, but no relationship lasted long. Eventually, Kim stop dating, and started staying at home, unless something came up. Tara, on the other hand, had joined the Air Force a few years back.

When Tara showed up, she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by Bonnie. Kim was surprised to see Bonnie. The last time they saw each other, was nine years ago, before Bonnie joined the Air Force. That surprised Kim a lot. Bonnie had changed a little since Ron's death. She was kinder to Kim, but not enough to really be best friends.

Kim stood to greet them. "Bonnie. I haven't seen you in a while. Is the Air Force treating you alright?"

"Yes, they're treating me fine. You're doing better than when I saw you last. Gotten over Stoppable?"

Kim didn't reply. She didn't want to think about what happened to Ron. Tara gave Bonnie a glared as to tell Bonnie to apologize. She took the hint.

"Sorry." Bonnie said, and then remained quiet for a second. "Well, I've just be promoted to Major." Bonnie replied.

Tara then saluted Bonnie. "Well, then Major." Tara said a little serious, but more joking.

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, and then it dawned on her. "When did you join?"

"Close to six years now." Tara responded.

"Getting back to what you wanted to say, Tara?" Kim asked.

"Right, well tomorrow, I report for a new classified assignment and I have to move. I just wanted to say good-bye." Tara replied.

"You're the second person today that's been giving a classified assignment I know." Kim said.

"Who's the other?" Tara asked.

"Wade." Kim replied. "Maybe you may see him."

"Wait a minute! How come you get a classified assignment, and I don't." Bonnie interrupted. "I've been with them longer."

"I did exceptionally well at the ROTC, but maybe because I was the best marksman they had." Tara grinned.

"Well, congratulations, Tara." Kim shook her hand. "So, I guess this is the last we'll see each other."

"I'll come back and visit sometime." Tara then embraced her friend. "Not to mention that Bonnie's been reassigned as well."

"I'm going to be in England until further notice." Bonnie said. "I'm just not leaving for a few days. Until then."

Tara and Bonnie went to their car and drove off, leaving Kim in the park. Kim just watched the car until it was no longer in sight. Then Kim made her way back to her apartment.

"I don't think it can possibly get any worse than this." Kim said.

* * *

Meanwhile far away, a man, who had been living in what was like a paradise for years, was just going about his business, until one day he discovered something so terrible that he ran to the Council Building to warn them. When he arrived, he was stopped by a guard.

"Halt! The Council is busy. Come back another time." The Guard said.

He was getting impatient. "This can't wait! I must speak with the Council, now." He demanded.

The guard went silent for a few moments, and then moved to grant the comer passage. "They will see you, but make it fast."

He charged in and stood before the Council. They were compiled of many people. Some old men and women, others were young. The man that sat in the midst then address the young man.

"High Councilor Aether." He bowed. "There's a problem. Everyone is in danger."

"What kind of danger is it, Caelus?" Aether asked.

"The weapon is being assembled as we speak! We must do something!" Caelus pleaded.

"No one can assemble the weapon anymore. That knowledge is no more. You must be mistaken." Aether brushed off the warning.

"You don't understand, we..." He was cut off.

"I understand that every time you had a 'bad feeling', you were wrong." Hemera, one of the other Council members said.

"But..."

"Leave!" The High Councilor commanded.

Caelus turned and walked to the door, but stopped. "If I'm right about this, then you've just doomed yourselves." He walked out of the building.

When Caelus was far enough from the High Council building, he sent a message to as many of the others as he can. Warning them to flee. He only expected his friends to believe him. All Caelus knew was that someone was behind the completion of the weapon and the only ones that believed Caelus, can't do anything about it without breaking their most sacred law, and being punished for it.

* * *

When Kim got back to her apartment, she dropped onto the couch. After a while, there was a knock on her door. She went and looked through the small hole through the door. A man dressed in a brown uniform stood outside. She opened the door.

"Kim Possible." He said.

"That's me."

He handed Kim a clip board and a pen. "Could you sign here, please?" He pointed to a line with a big 'X' next to it. She took it signed her name, and then she handed it back, along with the pen. He handed Kim an envelope. "Thanks."

After Kim closed the door, she looked at the envelope. "Who could have sent this?" Kim opened the envelope, pulled out a letter and read it.

_Dear Kim Possible,_

_During the last few days, I've been going through many old files from Global Justice and your files caught my attention. Your skills are impressive. You are being recruited to a top secret government project. I can't go into details for a matter of National Security, but upon your arrival, you'll be briefed on the nature of the project. Along with this letter is a security pass that will allow you access to the complex, which is located in Colorado Springs, Colorado under Cheyenne Mountain. I look forward to meeting you when you arrive. And I promise you, this is an opportunity of a lifetime._

_Colonel Samantha Carter  
United States Air Force_

After Kim finished reading the letter, she reached into the envelope and pulled out a securely card. "What kind of opportunity could this be, anyway?"

A/N: Ok people, Sorry bout the wait. Maybe. I have the entire story, but it will be posted slowly so that I can work on the second story in the arc. Reviews are always nice to get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Stargate Command

The next day, Kim arrived at a base with a tunnel leading into the mountain. The words, 'Cheyenne Mountain Complex' were over the tunnel entrance. "This must be the place." She said.

When Kim approached the complex, an SF stepped out of a guardhouse, blocking her path. "I'm sorry, but this is a restricted area." He said. "You must leave now."

"Actually, I got a message from a Colonel Samantha Carter." Kim started while pulling out the Security Card. "Saying I was recruited."

The SF took the card and looked at it. He then looked at Kim, then back to the card. He handed it back to Kim, and moved out of her way. "Proceed to the elevators. Someone will meet you there." The SF went into the Guardhouse and started talking into a phone.

Kim continued into the complex, and went through a Security Checkpoint. When she was finished there, she was escorted to the elevators. Another SF that stood next to the elevator swipes a security card into the door mechanism, and the elevator opened. When Kim entered, she noticed a woman with short blonde hair wearing a black shirt and greenish-gray pants. The elevator doors closed behind Kim and the button for the 28 level was pressed.

"Kim Possible. Welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman extended her hand and Kim took it. "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, but you can just call me Sam."

"Well then, Sam. What kind of top secret project is this, anyway?" Kim asked.

Carter handed Kim a folder and she started reading it. The folder contained information about some of the last ten years. From the start of the Stargate project, the war with the Goa'uld, the Ori, meeting alien races, traveling to other planets, along with so much more. When Kim was finished, she looked at the Colonel with a skeptical look. "You're kidding, right?"

Carter shook her head. "Sorry. This is all true."

The elevator stopped on Level 28 and they got off. Kim still didn't believe that people have been going to other planets. Carter was leading Kim through the hallways. "What's so hard to believe?" Carter asked.

"This Stargate is!" Kim exclaimed. "A device that is capable of creating a stable wormhole. That's impossible!" She went and looked through the folder until she came to a picture of a ring-shaped object with thirty-nine symbols. "It's more like Science-Fiction, then reality." Kim stopped walking when Klaxons starting blaring. "What's going on? She asked.

Carter smiled. "Why don't I show you?"

Carter led Kim through a Blast Door and into a much larger room, one that resembled a Missile Silo. Kim looked around, and when her eyes fell on a ring-shaped object the folder she was holding dropped from her hands. Some chevrons were lighting up. When seven chevrons were lit, a blue portal appeared inside the ring and an unstable vortex kawooshed out of it. Kim gasped and jumped at the same time in reaction to the devise activating. The blue vortex then pulled back into the ring, and it looked like water as it rippled. A metal shield-like barrier closed in front of the event horizon.

"Incoming traveler." Blared the intercom.

Kim was in shock for a few seconds. "Wh-what's that?" She stuttered.

Kim's reaction was exactly what Carter expected and she couldn't help but smile. "THAT is the Stargate. Looks like someone is coming back. Let's go to the control room."

Kim quickly picked up the folder, and followed Carter, as she left the room and entered the hall. They went through a door to their right and up the stairs. Inside the Control Room was dark, except for some lights that come from various machines. Many people were in the Control Room. One of them was sitting at the computers, while another was standing over him, wearing a blue shirt, with the insignia of 'General'.

"What have we got, chief?" The General known as Landry asked.

"Receiving IDC sir. It's SG-7." The Chief Master Sargent, Walter said. "Arriving on schedule."

"Open the Iris." General Landry ordered.

Walter placed his hand on a hand scanner, and the Iris opened. Moments later, four people came through the event horizon, and then the Gate dissipates. General Landry turned and notices Colonel Carter, and Kim was standing beside her.

"Colonel. I assume this is the Kim Possible I've heard about?" General Landry asked.

"Yes, sir." Colonel Carter replied.

"Unfortunately, with the arrival of SG-7, we're going to have to wait. Unless, you want to get her team assembled?" The General inquired.

"Of course, sir." Carter replied.

"We'll be debriefing when her team is assembled." General Landry left.

Carter took Kim to a room with a small table, and some folders on the table. Kim took a seat. "What are these?" Kim asked.

"Personnel files. You were recruited for your leadership skills, and you're getting your own team. Think carefully before making a decision. I'll be back in an hour to check up on you."

For the next hour, Kim went through one folder after another. There were some that were impressive, while the rest Kim didn't considered. Many of the personnel Kim read about, she knew from either from when she was saving the world, or school. She picked up the last folder and opened it. She raised an eyebrow as she read the folder.

"Impressive." Kim said as she read over the file. "One of the most impressive I ever read."

"Then I believe you've chosen your team?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Kim turned around and saw Carter. She turned back to the folders as Carter came and sat.

"I'm more like having trouble picking out a team, but this one here," Kim passed the folder to Carter. "Is more impressive than the rest."

"So, this is all?"

"Well, can I make some small requests?" Kim asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Carter asked.

* * *

Bonnie sat at in a Terminal, waiting for her flight, which she's been waiting for the last hour. Bonnie was being transferred to be in England tomorrow. She heard the Flight Attendant announcing that boarding was in progress. She reached to grab her bag and headed to board the plane.

"Major Rockwaller?"

Bonnie stopped and turned around. A man, in a full dress Air Force uniform, approached her. He had brown hair, and held the rank of Major.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked. "And can we make this fast? I have a plane to catch."

"I'm Major Paul Davis. And no you don't." Major Davis replied. "You're being reassigned. Please come with me."

* * *

In an Area 51 lab, Wade had just completed a simulation of an experiment he was working on.

"Another complete success." Wade started to go and put on the finishing touches when the phone rang. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Dr. Load here."

"Report to the front gate. You're needed." A scientist on the other end said.

Hanging up the phone, Wade left his lab. When he got to the front gate, a man in a full dress Air Force uniform approached him.

"Dr. Wade Load." He said.

"Yes." Wade slowly responded.

"I'm Colonel David Walker, and you're being transferred."

* * *

Kim waited in the briefing room for her team to arrive. It's been more than six hours and counting. She had been keeping herself by reading mission reports of the flagship team called SG-1.

"Hostile aliens"…"Phase Shifting"…"Traveling to other realities"…."Acquired alien technology"…."Traveled back in time"?… Did they really blow up a sun?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Yes, we did." Kim's head snapped towards the doorway and saw Carter, who came and sat down.

"That's got to look awfully good on any resume?" Kim said.

"We've done some pretty amazing things. Right now, your team is here." Carter said.

General Landry entered, followed by seven people. Three of them were Kim's team. But Kim didn't know the other four. The others were three men and a woman. One of the men had brown hair, glasses and was obviously a civilian by the look of him. He was Dr. Daniel Jackson. Another man was dressed in blue Air Force clothing, with his sleeves rolled up, brown hair and with the rank of Colonel. That was Colonel Cameron Mitchell. The last man was tall, dark and silent, with a gold emblem on his head. He was known as Teal'c. The last one was a woman with black hair, and seemed very bored. She didn't look like she was in the Military. She was Vala Mal Doran. Everyone took a seat. When the three took notice of Kim, they were taken off guard.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Tara asked.

"I was recruited." Kim replied. "And it's good to you guys."

"It's nice that you know each other, but getting back to the reason we were called to this briefing." Colonel Mitchell said, then everyone focused their attention to General Landry.

"Your mission is to P3X-545. It's a standard Recon mission. The MALP showed indigenous plant life, but nothing else in the immediate vicinity. Doubtless anything will go wrong, or that you'll find anything at all." General Landry said.

"Oh, come on! Every single Recon Mission has always been," Mitchell paused for a second when he saw the look on the faces of the new team. "A walk in the park." He finished with a fake smile.

"Actually, according to some mission reports, Colonel, something always seems to go wrong for your team." Kim said, glaring at Mitchell.

"No, not every mission goes wrong for us." Jackson said, drawing out the words. "Just... most missions."

"Besides, it's like a one in a hundred million chance that something will go terribly wrong." Vala said.

"Thanks for the reassurance." Bonnie sarcastically said.

"But in the event that anything might go wrong, SG-1 will be joining you." General Landry said.

"So in other words, we have babysitting duty." Colonel Mitchell said.

"Exactly." The General responded.

"The last time we had babysitting duty, something went terribly wrong." Colonel Mitchell reminded the General.

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he remembered the events.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"SG-1 was stranded at the Gamma Site with some Delegates from the IOA, and they were nearly eaten alive, by insects." General Landry responded. Kim and her team cringed at what they heard. "The Delegates made it out alright. Now, gear up and be ready in one hour."

Everyone left to get ready for the upcoming Recon Mission. Each member of SG-1 had the belief that the upcoming mission will be nothing then a standard, simple, Recon mission. But unbeknownst to them, that this mission is far different than anything anyone of them have ever experienced.


End file.
